Legacy of the Immortal
by Umodin
Summary: It had been nearly a full century since Nicholas Flamel had had children, and yet, here was his wife, telling him she was pregnant. Well. . . at least they'd have something to do that would alleviate their decades long boredom. Metamorphmagus! OC-Self Insert
1. Prologue

Perenelle Flamel was a woman most would call plain, standing at 164cm and looking in her mid 30's. She had black hair that reached her shoulders, brown eyes that complimented her hair and a mild tan. Adding to her features were a button nose, bushy eyebrows and, admittedly, large ears. But as the plain woman stared at her wand she knew that she needed to speak to her dear Nicky. She had been feeling ill as of late, and performed a basic diagnostic charm on herself.

She was pregnant.

It had been nearly a full century since she last had a child; their daughter had been the one to introduce Nicholas to that Albus boy. But pregnancy for her was tricky. As a consumer of the Elixir of Life, her body was naturally in a state of stillness; never changing. Each time she fell pregnant, she had to stop taking the Elixir in order for the fetus to grow; else it would die from gaining no nutrients. She had begun to take the Elixer when she was in her late teens, she and Nicky had an age difference of 20 years, and each year she was pregnant was another nine months added onto her immortal visage.

It was already difficult when they had Marianne in 1883, the birth was quite messy and she had nearly died were it not for her husband, which lead to Perenelle's decision to not have any more children.

But even still, she was pregnant. It wasn't like she or Nicky had tried for children, though she would admit that regardless of their age they still enjoyed each other's bodies, but it had happened.

Perenelle had believed in the old way, been born into it during the 14th century, that whenever she was pregnant she would never try to harm the child regardless of circumstance. Which meant she would always attempt to give birth.

She couldn't abort, magic had made such an option possible generations ago. It went against her doctrine, no, her very nature.

So she decided she'd take the risk.

Plus, if all turned out well, she'd have something new to occupy her time. She and Nicky had become so painstakingly bored over these past decades that they had even been considering to destroy the Philosopher Stone and stop taking the Elixir of Life; just to see what death was like.

She went out of room to find Nicky; they'd need to alter a room for their newest addition.

* * *

Nicholas stared at his wife, his dear 'nelly, hard, before a grin slowly made it upon his face. He was a fair looking man, standing at 170cm and appeared to be in his early 40's. His hair was a sandy brown, eyes were a deep blue and his skin held a hard tan to it. His features made him to be attractive by modern standards, with a singular dimpled cheek and a lightly greying goatee surrounding white teeth.

He had just gotten the most exciting news since he and Albus discovered the properties of dragon's blood.

He was going to be a father again! He and Perenelle hadn't had a child since 1883, 94 years ago. It could only have happened one way; on Nicholas' birthday. Being on February 12th, Perenelle decided that since she couldn't get him anything material-wise that would interest him she'd let him use her body however he wanted for the whole day.

And now 2 weeks later she's pregnant.

Well, she may not have been entirely happy but he was pleased as a plumb.

Finally! Something to _do._ He was called the Immortal Alchemist and he was actually considering death to alleviate his boredom.

Perenelle looked right annoyed, but Nicholas grinned full force at her. He jumped out of the chair he was occupying whilst watching the telly -such smart inventors those muggles- and rushed to her with open arms. She relented quickly enough and he was rewarded with a passionate kiss from his lovely wife.

He let her out of his grasp before kneeling down and putting his hand over her stomach. His grin was still going strong, and as he removed his hand he rushed over to his study.

He needed to make some calls!

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was having a bit of a bad day. He was currently in his Hogwarts office overviewing reports from his organization: the Order of the Pheonix. The Death Eater raids had been coming on stronger and stronger to the point that more and more students were being affected.

Just last month a total of 3 muggleborn couples were killed, as well as a "blood traitor" pureblooded one.

Why couldn't Tom just stop with such folly? War rarely solved anything, and the fact that he was leading the pureblooded movement when he himself was a bastard halfblood…

Such blatant hypocrisy.

As he looked over his documents a roar came from his fireplace; startling him. How rare, he thought, barely anybody knew the address to his private floo connection. He looked at his reports, then the fireplace, and decided that he'd rather have a conversation than stew in his own self-destructive thoughts.

He grabbed the Elder Wand, his greatest and saddest trophy, and turned it onto the fireplace. With a roar, the face of his mentor Nicholas Flamel was found among the ashes.

"Nicholas? What a pleasant surprise." And it was, his mentor was a jolly man and always could lighten an atmosphere.

"Albus! How've things been lad?"

"Not as well as I wish they were. The Death Eater attacks have been more and more aggressive as of late." Nicholas' expression turned sour, or at least as sour as it could in the lit ashes. Nicholas, along with Perenelle, chose to keep out of the worlds affairs when the first muggle world war occurred. They were always under a Fidelius charm and rarely ever left their home in muggle France.

"Ah, well perhaps you'd like to hear some good news then m'boy?" Albus scowled playfully at the nickname, Nicholas always called him a boy.

"Anything good, dear friend."

"Nelly's pregnant!"

Albus blinked, before his eyes began to slowly twinkle until they were blasting as a pleased smile wormed its way onto his visage. He had always been a fan of the Flamel family, even if he personally viewed their continued existence to be unnatural; it _was_. One of his best friends had been a girl 3 years his junior during his time at Hogwarts named Marianne Flamel. She had even introduced Albus to Nicholas, who took him in under a Potions/Alchemy apprenticeship later on in life.

"I offer my congratulations! I hope she's pleased?" He was aware of her personal decision to not produce any more children. He might not have agreed with it, but he understood.

"She's not too pleased, not yet, but the moment she gives birth I know she'll be beside herself with our soon-to-be bundle of joy."

"Ah, do you know the gender?"

Nicholas shook his head, sparks and ash flopping around the fireplace, "No, we found out earlier than usual; only 2 weeks into the pregnancy. It's too soon to know."

Albus leaned back into his chair, his eyes still twinkling; this was indeed good news.

Nicholas continued, "Oh, when the war's over you're to be the Godfather."

Albus blinked, then blinked again, then blinked once more for good measure before the twinkle of his eyes shimmered so much that it looked like an underpowered Lumos, "I'd be honored."

"I'm just wondering what kind of ability the tyke'll have." Albus was as well, apparently all of the Flamel children were born with a magical boon aside from larger than average cores. The Elixir of Life, even after centuries of study, still held undiscovered secrets. One of its effects on the children of Nicholas and Perenelle was that the child would be born with a random magical ability.

Marianne Flamel was born a natural Occlumense and Legilimense, which was why she approached him in the first place since Albus started on his Occlumency shields early on. One of the Flamel children was a Metamorphagus that married into the Black family, which then boasted to be the only known family that held that specific bloodline. Their 2nd son was an early Animagus as well, a pigeon they told him.

Nicholas even mentioned that their 4th daughter, back in the 1300's, was born a Parselmouth.

Albus nodded, his desire to learn had always made the history of the Flamel family a curiosity, "Well we'll know soon enough."

Nicholas looked to be about to speak before he stilled and his face tightened, sending ashes around the pit with each change of expression, "It seems Nelly is moving things around one of our rooms; my study."

He looked stricken, "I'll speak to you later Albus, I need to hold her off."

He didn't even bother to hang up the floo, and Albus began to laugh heartily as he heard a "Nelly no!" from the connection.

Yes, he had some good news finally, even if it wasn't on the warfront.

* * *

33 weeks later on the morning of October 29th 1977 Perenelle Flamel found her water breaking. She had been on a very strict diet to provide her unborn son, Nicholas was quite elated that he was having one, nutrients as well as ensuring that there were no adverse side effects from her Elixir withdrawal.

The couple had been blessed with many children in their centuries, this boy was to be their 19th, but he was their 3rd son. They had primarily had daughters, and as sad as it was the only boys they were blessed with had died before they could have children of their own that carried on the Flamel name.

Upon the sight of water leaking down her leg at the breakfast table Nicholas promptly began to have a minor aneurism whilst Perenelle only looked mildly worried. She had given birth many a time, even if the last one was 94 years ago; she could handle another birth easily enough.

They quickly made their way, by carpet since apparition, floo and broom travel were terrible for pregnant women, to the local magical clinic.

Five hours later from the burrow of Perenelle Flamel came a boy, weighing 4.6kg and had a very small tuft of brown hair. The infant was extremely quiet, not even a scream as he left the womb, and as Nicholas went to pick him up he wondered if it was a stillborn.

Suddenly the child opened its eyes, blue just like his father. His eyes then circled through numerous colors that he found in the room, from the white of the walls to the brown of Nicholas' skin and the newly minted father found himself grinning like a loon.

Perenelle had asked to give him the name of her ancestor, "Cadmus Nicholas Flamel."

The newly dubbed Cadmus began to give a loud, long cry.

* * *

It was dark, it had been for however long I'd been in this cramped space. I couldn't move, I could barely breath, I couldn't see, I felt no hunger.

I felt essentially nothing.

It was horrible.

And as I wondered what I did to deserve such a punishment the smallest of lights appeared before me and I immediately tried to reach it. I struggled, whatever was holding me back didn't want me to leave.

Finally, after however long my unresponsive body fought against what was holding me at bay I found myself slowly exiting the darkness and into the light.

I was blinded momentarily and made no move nor sound as I attempted to feel around me. Large things that felt like hands were touching me, wiping me down roughly and then seemed to be holding me.

I opened my eyes and found myself facing the visage of a giant of a man with the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen.

As I looked at him and he back at me he began to grin creepily and said the words, "Cadmus Nicholas Flamel."

I may have lost my man-card a bit, but I couldn't help it because this was really fucked up.

I cried as hard as I could.

* * *

 **Umodin back with my first attempt at a HP story! One of my favorite Fanfiction Authors for the HPverse is Tsuki Yumi, and she had a story called Put my Galleon on That One that I got this idea from. This is, instead of an AU fic that she did, an OC-SI. The prologue was primarily in 3rd person, but i'm going to be experimenting with going back and forth between 3rd and 1st.**

 **If you enjoyed it Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review!**


	2. Sorting

"You're positive?"

Shuffling nervously from foot to foot, Cadmus Nicholas Flamel ran a distressed hand through his wavy brown hair that shimmered to black like his mothers and tried to fight back tears that were threatening to form at the corner of his blue eyes.

Perenelle, both to his expectation and hope, let out a coo and scooped him into her arms, squeezing him tightly and rocking him back and forth. Cadmus felt no fear in wrapping his arms around his mother in return and clung to her with all the strength he had.

He'd known, known for the past 3 years that this would happen. That it was approaching the time in which Nicholas and Perenelle Flamell would be dying, but knowing something rarely ever made accepting that fact any easier.

He'd never had parents in his original life. He was born in 1996 under the name Jacob White and left to his older cousin after his parents skipped out of country; only for him to die at the age of 16 in a car accident. The unconditional love that his new parents gave astounded him whenever he thought about it, to allow the thought to seep into his mind.

"Don't worry Caddy sweetheart, we all knew this day was coming. Be strong, be smart and don't ever change who you are. I will forever treasure the time that I was given with you."

It was cruel, Cadmus reasoned, that the Flamels who'd taken nearly every measure to protect themselves from death had been foiled because his own Godfather betrayed their trust. They had allowed him to study the Philosopher's Stone; the hope was to use a different perspective to determine what other effects the Elixir of Life might hold on possible grandchildren. Cadmus knew the Harry Potter series, knew that Dumbledore had allowed the stone to be destroyed since the Flamel's had no apparent interest in their continued existence.

It was completely untrue, or at least it was this time around.

They had a child, himself, to look after. They wouldn't consider their own death's until Cadmus himself was already dead or on his deathbed. He did not like his Godfather any longer, no matter how many times his father defended the man. True he was around on the occasional Summer day to say hello, the man had even shown Cadmus tricks in Transfiguration, but he had lost all of Cadmus Flamel's respect when he lead to the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone 3 years ago.

The Elixir of Life worked mysteriously, it took a full year for its effects to hamper the body. So, while his parents had taken the elixir bi-annually, after the stone was destroyed they only had enough vials for 2 years.

His mother, who he always thought looked to be in her thirties, looked to be approaching her 60's.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strong hand taking hold of his shoulders as his mother stepped back from the hug, his father's lips were pressed into a firm line.

"Do not take the heir ring off Cadmus. Make sure you put the Lord's ring on the moment it appears before you. Be safe and be happy, I can ask nothing more of you."

Accepting the hug from his father, who looked to be in his 70's now, Cadmus took one step back and taking what might possibly his last look at the people he'd been lucky enough to call parents in this life. Memorizing the slight crinkles that formed around Nicholas' eyes as he smiled, how Perenelle's lips lifted up at the corners, the way the light reflected off of Nicholas' head of house ring and Perenelle's earrings sparkled.

"We love you Cadmus, never doubt that."

Nodding, Cadmus bent down to place one last kiss upon his mother's cheek, accepting another hug from his father as he did so. He didn't want to board the Hogwarts Express, to leave them. For this would surely be the last time they would speak face to face. He sighed in melancholy as his foot landed on the step of the train.

"I love you both too." He didn't pay much attention to the boy trying to shove his way past him, instead taking his leisurely time as he walked down the train corridor, trying to pick out which compartment he wanted to seat himself in.

As he walked through the corridors he spotted a door half closed with a pair of redheaded twins and a black boy with dreads. He knew the Weasley Twins from the series, but he barely recognized Lee Jordan.

He decided that the boy needed some love, and so using his metamorphic abilities turned himself into a carbon copy of Lee Jordan and slammed the door open.

* * *

Fred and George Weasley were going over their latest pranking idea's with their mutual friend and confidante Lee Jordan.

That was until their compartment door was slammed open, startling the trio, and when they looked at who opened their door their collective mouths dropped.

Cadmus took that moment to speak, "Lee Jordan! My long lost twin! 'Tis I, Jordan Lee!" He ran into the compartment and barreled into the gawking black boy with open arms.

Lee was, naturally, quite used to pranks, and so went along with it, "My brother! My brother, where for art thou been?!"

Cadmus spoke, "I hath been in the confines of purgatory! Strapped down to the lovely Molly Weasley's bed and forced to pleasure her in any way my mistress desired! I fear I may have unknowingly been the father of the little miss Genevra Weasley. Woe is me!"

Lee cackled and patted the complete strangers back, "There there mine brother, 'tis good you escaped! We wouldn't want an 8th Weasley now would we?"

"Too true oh brother of mine."

As they continued back and forth on their on-the-spot skit both Fred and George found their mouths collectively on the ground before they looked towards one another and grinned.

This was gunna be a fun year.

They had stopped their playing around and Cadmus released his form of Lee to introduce himself, "Yo, names Cadmus, I'm a 6th year transfer student."

Lee spoke next, "Well, 'm Lee Jordan as you already know, you're gunna have to tell me _how_ you know that."

The Twins went next, "I'm Fred" spoke George.

"I'm George" spoke Fred.

"No I'm George!

"I'm George, Fred!"

"Shutup Gred!"

"Be silent Forge!"

They in unison spoke, "We're all 6th years too."

Cadmus found himself chuckling at the scene in front of him, the twins were a welcome distraction from the thought of his soon to be dead parents.

The twins calmed down from their scripted roles and gave Cadmus their full attention, "So did you use a Polyjuice Potion with Lee's hair or something? Smart stuff."

Cadmus blinked, and then turned into the form of Fred Weasley, who began to gape, "Dear brothers, I'm hurt! 'Tis the magic of being a Metamorphagus!"

The whole of the compartment began to grin wildly at the thought of their newest friend being able to become the newest Weasley Triplet whenever he chose too.

"And I knew your name because my Godfather is on the Hogwarts staff. I swiped the registry from him a while back when I learned I was being homeschooled; 'cause I wanted to know the names of the people my age."

They all nodded along, "Who? Any chance he likes us?"

Cadmus shrugged, "I'm not the biggest fan of him as of late-" An understatement "-so I didn't really talk to him much about students in my year. He probably likes you, he's a bit biased towards Gryffindor." The twins looked content with that answer and began to indoctrinate Cadmus into their little group.

* * *

Cadmus as well as Lee and the Twins found their way to a carriage. Cadmus allowed a pained grimace to mar his face upon seeing the Thestrals staring back at him, their white eyes eerily focused. He sighed and went for his wand, 11 ¼ Vinewood and Dragon Heartstring, and conjured a piece of raw steak. As he fed the Thestral he lifted his hand, slowly running it down the creatues flank. The leathery black head butted against his fingertips once before it finished the meat and Cadmus took a step back, ignoring the astounded stares all around and the incredulous looks from his newest group of friends as the meat seemed to vanish before their eyes.

"What'd you just do?! And was that Silent Conjuration? That's Mastery level stuff!" Lee blurted out.

Cadmus shrugged, hopping into the carriage and waiting for the others to follow suit, "Thestrals are invisible creatures that pull the carriages; they're carnivores. I just fed our ride, and yes it was Silent Conjuration, my home schooling focused more on difficult subjects than electives such as Divination or Astrology."

They took the answer with a slow nod, it was still astounding to the trio that their new friend was so advanced in such magic. Conjuration was considered the highest level of Transfiguration and if somebody were to do any of it on their NEWTs would earn an instant O in the practical. Silent Conjuration, however, was a step above that and was most definitely a skill generally seen only in Transfiguration Masters.

"How do you know they're Thestrals if they're invisible though?" The trio had chosen to not take Care for Magical Creatures and instead went for Arithmancy and Divination; 1 subject for their pranks and one for an easy E.

"Thestrals are only invisible to those that haven't met a certain condition."

They looked curious, but a female voice interrupted them, "One has to see death to view a Thestral."

The four teens looked towards to voice only to see Ginny Weasley, along with her friend Luna Lovegood who had spoken.

Ginny looked at her brothers, "Hey, can we ride with you guys? Some people were picking on Luna."

They all nodded easily enough, it wasn't a big deal, and the girls made their way up. The carriages were meant for 4 people at a time, so Ginny found a seat on the left and right leg of her respective brothers whilst Luna decided to forego any manners and sat directly on Cadmus' lap.

Cadmus quirked a brow at the petite blonde that was using his lap as a chair, but he didn't mind much. Tilting his head to the side, Cadmus took a better look at the spacey blonde, watching at her silver eyes landed on him and sharpened into something more than they had been but a second ago.

"I'm glad you chose to come here," Luna mused in an airy manner, and Cadmus couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Whether she was speaking of here as in Hogwarts, or here as in this world, he'd never know.

"As am I." And then it was introductions all around, regardless of the fact that Cadmus held his last name back.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore watched as the students began to fill up the row tables with a fond smile and a twinkle of the eye. Then the Weasley Twins walked in, or should he say Triplets? It was strange, perhaps a prank to annoy Minerva? Either way, they made his life interesting, so he allowed them to pull their pranks so long as they didn't harm any other students.

He watched as the newest addition to the Weasley family walked over to him with a calm poise, one hand in his pocket and the other hanging lazily by his side with a letter in it. Cadmus could feel Dumbledore's questioning stare on his person.

Dumbledore had risen slightly from his highchair, bright blue eyes twinkling bright but shining with confusion.

Stopping before the man, Cadmus gave a small dip of the head in acknowledgement before handing the parchment to the man.

"Professor Dumbledore, my parents instructed me to give this to you."

Dumbledore took then letter and Cadmus gave him a moment, inspecting the curious faces of the professors around him. There was on seat empty, where Cadmus was pretty sure Barty Croush Jr would be sitting, under Polyjuice of course.

Dumbledore stared at the letter than swiveled his gaze onto Cadmus and his eyes lost their twinkle, showing their age. His Godson had laid the blame on himself for his parents' imminent death, something that was both saddening and understandable. The only reason they were dying was because he made a mistake in using the Philosopher's Stone as bait instead of using it for study as he told Nicholas he intended.

"Very well Cadmus," Dumbledore began, drawing Cadmus' attention back to him. Dumbledore had spoken in a low voice, but it didn't stop Minerva from hearing and sucking in a surprised breath. She had learned of Cadmus Flamel when he was marked for homeschooling.

"If you'll step off to the side of the platform I shall call you up after the first years are sorted."

Nodding, Cadmus stuck both his hands into his pockets and stepped off to a side, leaning back against the wall and doing his best to ignore the curious looks from all around the great hall that were sent in his direction, aside from winking playfully at the Twins.

The first years were soon bustled in and sorted into their respective houses and it was after they were finished that Dumbledore stood up, gathering everyone's attention effortlessly.

"In addition to our first years, we will be having another student join our ranks due to some unfortunate circumstances in order to complete his 6th year and NEWTs."

The letter that he'd given the headmaster not half an hour ago was passed onto McGonagall; it took one look at the name upon the paper for her eyes to widen in surprise. Her eyes met his for a second and Cadmus pushed off of the wall, making his way over as the Deputy Headmistress cleared her throat.

"Flamel, Cadmus."

He allowed his form of Fred Weasley to drop, showing the world his Metamorphagus talent. He had the same black hair as his mother whilst holding on to a lighter shade of blue eyes from his father and an even tan. He stood roughly 178cm, with dimpled cheeks and a small bit of stubble on his face.

There was silence at most tables, all but the upperclassmen of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, with barely a few Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's thrown in between. Though Cadmus was pretty sure he heard a strangled gasp from a select few fourth years over at the Gryffindor table.

How the events with the Philosopher's Stone changed from the story based on his existence, Cadmus wasn't sure. But he was slightly pleased when he turned his attention to the "Golden Trio" that they all flinched. He was a bit of a sadist in that sense, he enjoyed watching people squirm.

Sitting down on the stool, Cadmus let his eyes fly over the four tables, too quickly to take in an individual person, but enough that he got a sense for the general atmosphere. The older students seemed to be explaining to the younger ones just who the Flamel family were, and that was the last he saw as the hat got dropped on his head.

There was a silence for a moment, and Cadmus shuffled about on the wooden stool nervously.

The hat spoke aloud, "Please drop your Occlumency Shields." That started a whole new slew of whispers around the room as Cadmus muttered a curse. He had been training his Occlumency early on, just so people wouldn't be capable of looking through his memories from before he was Cadmus.

He lowered them, knowing the hat was incapable of informing others about his memories.

The students in the hall all watched with bated breath as the Flamel heir was being sorted. Would he be a Ravenclaw like his father? A Slytherin, like his mother? It had been a while since the Flamel's had children, so regardless of what house he was placed in the whole of the school would keep their eyes open.

Cadmus' eyes opened with a snap as his conversation with the hat stopped, and the Sorting Hat let out a yell of, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Upon taking off the hat he willed his hair to change scarlet and his eyes to turn gold as he made his way over to his cheering table, sitting next to Katie Bell, who was blushing lightly, and Fred Weasley, who was grinning like a loon.

If nothing else, this was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

 **So that happened. I'm pleased with how it turned out, and i'd like to once again thanks Tsume Yuki for letting me base this off of her story. SO! The big thing i'm doing here is introducing him during GoF. I don't have his personality compeltely set in stone, but from this you can tell that he likes to joke around and is only standoffish to people he feels have wronged him, such as Dumbles.**

 **This is not a Dumbledore bashing story, nor is this going to be bashing anybody if I can help it.**

 **If you liked this story please Favorite/Follow and give me a Review!**


	3. The Triwizard Tournament

Cadmus found himself enjoying his new company at the Gryffindor table. Fred, or Gred as he preferred to be called, had loudly proclaimed Cadmus to be the newest member of the Weasley family, which he responded by turning into Molly Weasley and shouting at him as loud as he could.

Fred, George and Ron from down the table all sputtered incoherently as the rest of the table let out a hearty laugh.

Dumbledore put a _Sonorus_ charm on his person and cleared his throat loudly, "Thank you Messer's Weasley for bringing our newest student into the fold. Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, in anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

" _What?!"_ came the shrill cry of Fred, George and, well, half of the Gryffindor table. Cadmus saw, with no small amount of mirth, that Harry Potter had spit out a piece of steak from his mouth as he exclaimed such, and Ron Weasley took the brunt of the food to the face.

The tables were all mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak, so Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I take great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –"

Cadmus, along with the rest of the student body, watched the doors slam open. Many of the younger years let out squeaks of surprise. Cadmus himself had been so startled he went for his wand and fired a silent _Stupefy_ at the origin of the noise.

The spell whizzed past the hall and the man roared out _"PROTEGO!"_ causing an ethereal oval-like shield to surround his body – blocking the _Stupefy_ with noticeable effort as visible cracks appeared on the shield.

The hall was silent, but the man, who was covered in scars began to cackle boomingly, "Who threw that stunner, eh?! That right there was right, proper, CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" He said that last line rather loudly, causing the hall to once more jump.

Cadmus had growled lightly, he knew Barty was going to make a scene but he still flinched and allowed the instincts his father honed into his body to take over. He was the Heir of Flamel, a Wizarding name known even in the muggle world – his protection was mandatory, meaning early Defense lessons.

He watched as the overly scarred visage of Alastor Moody hobbled over to Dumbledore, his normal eye trained onto the man whilst his fake eye, roughly the size of a Galleon, moved around ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side – even pointing into the back of his head, so the whole of the room could see the white of the false eye.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling merrily and he took Moody by the shoulder, "May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher? Said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Nobody made a noise, and Moody seemed entirely indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. He sniffed at the students and took a swig of his hip flask without a care in the world. Grunting, Moody made his way up to the Staff table.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more, "As I was saying," he said with a smile, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

Cadmus couldn't help but snicker as the boy next to him let out the shout. The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke – nearly everyone laughed and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a –"

McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"– but maybe this is not the time… no… Where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament. Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation and allow their attention to wander freely."

Cadmus gave a small snort as the majority of his new house leaned in, hoping to hear his Godfather better.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established roughly seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of Wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school and the three champions competed in three magical tasks – one for each school. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

He calmly ignored that eruption of noise in the Hall after mentioning the death toll, "There have been many attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament; none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for yet another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstang, along with their delegations, will be arriving in October and will be remaining with us for the greater part of this year. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred exclaimed loudly. Cadmus snickered once more, covering his mouth with his hand to stop the growing grin on his face. Fred ignored this but Katie Bell, who was seated at his right, looked at him questioningly, "What's so funny?" she whispered.

"There's an age limit of 17." He responded with a similar tone.

She also began to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle as she watched both the Weasley twins make fools of themselves.

Dumbledore continued on, "Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, 17 years or older – will be allowed to put forth their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will _personally_ be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making the Hogwarts champion." His eyes twinkle merrily as he watched with no small amount of mirth the mutinous faces of the Weasly twins.

"Now! It is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall. Cadmus, along with Fred, George, Lee, Katie, Angelina, Alecia, Hermione, Ron and Harry began to walk to the Gryffindor Common room.

"They can't do that!" said George, "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot."

Cadmus shrugged, "Dumbles' always been a bit kooky, but there's a good reason for it this time. Of age means a student can sign their own Magical Contracts. Think about it like this, if you, as a 16 year old, entered, then your parents or guardians would have to sign a waiver essentially saying you are expected to die. Yer mum doesn't sound like the type to do that, and most other's folks aren't either, so the age limit allows students to sign their own death warrant."

Both Fred and George paled at the thought then nodded slowly, "S'pose that makes sense," they both shuddered theatrically, "Mum'd throw a fit if we even tried."

Hermione butted into the conversation as the group led Cadmus to the Gryffindor Common Room, "Would you please not call our Headmaster such a name?"

Cadmus looked down, staring her in the eye critically before letting out a snort, "He's my Godfather, I can call him whatever I want. I normally call him an old goat, but I figured since this was his school Dumbles was better."

Hermione, naturally, looked both intrigued and affronted. Fred, George and Lee all nodded their heads, "Yeah that makes sense, you said he was on the staff – just never figured it'd be the Headmaster." Lee said.

Cadmus shrugged, "It's nothing to brag about, he's just a man regardless of his fame. Same with the Potter brat, kids just a kid regardless. I won't be bowing down unless I owe him a Life Debt."

They all nodded and Harry, who was at the edge of the group, let loose a small sigh of relief before perking up, "Life Debt?" he asked quietly.

Cadmus blinked at the boy, "You don't know what that is?" when Harry shook his head Cadmus let loose a groan, "A Life Debt is a debt granted to a person by magic on the condition that they saved somebody with completely selfish intentions. Some Creatures, such as Goblins, treat them differently as us. But, it essentially means you can ask whoever owes you a debt to do just about anything one time and they will have absolutely no choice but to do so, else they'll lose their magic."

He paused for a moment, noticing how the whole group was staring at him in wonder. He realized it then, that Hermione and Lee as Muggleborns wouldn't know, neither would Harry, and the Weasley's, being near entirely ignorant of Pureblood customs wouldn't teach their children.

"I'll use Ginevra Weasley as an example. She owes you one kiddo, when you saved her life 2 years ago." Harry looked noticeably surprised by this, and the Weasley family all held varying degrees of shock, "Yeah, Dumbles told dad about it and the man can't hold his ale without spewing some type of story. Now, I'm gunna guess that Harry ain't the type to force her to be a concubine based on the debt?" Everybody shook their heads rapidly confirming this, "Then it won't matter much. But Harry will have at least one say in her life. It could be insignificant – such as saying she can't ever use hair dye, or he could do something major – like ensure she'd never be allowed to lay with a man for as long as she lives. So long as he claimed it as reparation for her Life Debt he has her by the neck."

Cadmus grinned at Harry and, using his metamorphic capabilities turned into a perfect copy of the boy, "But," mimicking Harry's voice and snatching his glasses, much to the boy's shock, "it doesn't matter all too much. Life Debts are extremely rare nowadays since most people who know about them tend to be too selfish to perform such a selfless act. The old goat told me that Professor Snape owes James Potter one for example. Since the guy's dead it passes on to his next of kin – you."

Harry's eyes winced at the mention of his father and then widened exponentially at that bombshell as Cadmus returned his glasses, "Food for thought, yeah?"

The group then found themselves in front of the Gryffindor Tower, a Fat Lady's portrait blocking entrance.

"Password?" she said as they approached.

"Balderdash" said George, "a prefect downstairs told me."

The portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall in which the group traversed inside. Hermione, after seeing the fireplace alight muttered "slave labor" under her breath before rushing up to what Cadmus presumed was the girls' dormitory. Katie, Angelina and Alecia bid the rest goodbye and Fred, George and Lee led Cadmus to where their dormitory was.

Cadmus found the room to be cozy. Curtains of gold and carpets of red surrounded the circular area, and 4 beds were apparent. He noticed his trunk and trinkets all lined up on a bed next to a window – a storm raging outside. He began to go through his belongings as Lee spoke, "So who d'you reckon the impartial judge is?"

Fred and George both shrugged and Cadmus piped up, "An artifact called the Goblet of Fire. It's like a lottery where you put your name in a hat and hope yours gets pulled out. But instead of relying on luck it relies on some type of magic that picks the best person of a group."

They all nodded along, though Fred spoke up, "How d'you know about all this stuff mate?"

Cadmus pulled out a large pillow from his trunk, making it apparent he had an expansion charm inside of it, placed it on his new bed and plopped onto the mattress, "Dad told me all about it when he heard. We knew I'd be coming to Hogwarts since last May, so he wanted me to be overly prepared. Plus, I'll be of age soon – my birthdays October 29th. I'm planning on entering."

"Why'd you transfer anyways?" Lee asked.

Cadmus let out a humorless smile and ignored the question. He put his head on the pillow and let sleep take him.

* * *

 **Hey there you lot, Umodin back with an update. My families in town, and my cousins are big HP fans, so I randomly felt the need to update this story. This is more of a filler than anything else, but it gives understanding of the Triwizard Tournamnt according to the books and I added Life Debts into the situation. I was looking through GoF to make sure I had my facts right and Dumbledores language on check. Now, this is about Cadmus, not Harry. True, Harry is a main character, but it's primarily about Cadmus and his relationships in Hogwarts - be them friendly, romantic and antagonistic.**

 **If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and don't shy away from Reviews. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
